Your Owner in Your Opinion?
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Ameru punya kemampuan bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan para box weapon. Ameru pun bertanya sesuatu pada mereka.. Dare to RnR? Rated T utk antisipasi


Ameru : *melihat kemunculan Genji* GENJI-KUN! ASTAGANAGABONARBERANAK, KEMANA AJA KAMU?

Genji : *nutup kuping* Duuh, Ameru, berisik tau! Eh, FF-nya udah selese belom?

Ameru : jawab dulu pertanyaanku *ngotot*

Genji : *menghela napas* aku sibuk ama skolah, puas? Tugasku banyak~ *nangis bombay*

Ameru : *sweatdrop* ga segitunya, kale~

Genji : yak, minna-san! Silahkan baca FF ini *sembah sujud ga jelas*

* * *

**Judul : Your Owner in Your Opinion...?**

**KHR FanFiction**

**Genre : Humor(?) , Family-mungkin**

**Rated : T untuk antisipasi~**

**Warning : Typo(s) dan segala bahaya lainnya**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA, MINNA! *Teriak pake toak* *digampar Genji*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOUR OWNER IN YOUR OPINION…?**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

* * *

_Kau tahu, bahkan hewanpun punya pendapatnya tersendiri..._

* * *

Gadis berambut kecoklatan itu berjalan santai melewati kerumunan manusia di trotoar yang memang ramai itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari keramaian, tapi ia tidak bisa buru-buru karena jalannya cukup ramai.

Lagipula siapa dia? Seenaknya meminta orang-orang untuk minggir memberinya jalan? Ho, Ameru—gadis itu namanya—masih tahu tata krama.

Dan sepertinya ia telah menyinggung seseorang.

Ketika ia melihat kearah kiri, ia melihat taman kota Namimori. Pemandangannya cukup sepi, sepertinya tidak banyak orang yang berkunjung ke taman itu. Gadis kelas 2 SMP ini secara tidak sadar melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam area taman kota itu. Angin semilir menyapanya, berusaha mengajaknya bermain. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia berhenti ketika melihat kerumunan orang yang duduk-duduk di pinggiran taman dekat sungai. Ia memincingkan manik hitamnya—melihat lebih jelas.

Tampak seorang bersurai keperakan panjang sedang memarahi seorang anak kecil kribo dengan memakai baju motif sapi. Didekatnya, nampak seorang berambut kecoklatan mencuat-cuat sembarang berbicara santai dengan orang berambut hitam cepak dan tertawa renyah bersama. Lalu tak jauh dari mereka, tampak seorang dengan rambut keperakan juga—namun pendek—dan ditangannya terlilit oleh perban, tengah berteriak 'KYOKUGEN' dengan sangat gajenya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli dengannya. Lalu agak jauh dari mereka, nampak pria bermata lain dengan rambut yang—agak aneh—seperti nanas—tengah menggoda pria berambut hitam pendek yang tengah tertidur. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, ia baru menyadari siapa mereka.

Ia tersenyum, lalu memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Padahal gadis ini tahu, ia harus segera pulang. Adiknya, Genji, yang berusia setahun dibawahnya, tengah menunggunya di rumah. Namun, tidak ada salahnya bermain dengan teman sebentar, kan?

"Hey~ minna-tachi~!" Sapa perempuan berambut panjang sebahu itu sambil melambaikan tangan. Sontak semuanya melirik kearahnya.

"Ah, Ameru-chan—" Si rambut coklat mencuat-cuat—Sawada Tsunayoshi—tersenyum menyapanya.

"Ceh. Kau lagi." Si surai perak—Gokudera Hayato—hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ahahaha, sedang apa disini, Ameru-san?" Si rambut cepak—Yamamoto Takeshi—tersenyum pada si gadis dan tertawa renyah—atau lebih tepatnya tawa bodoh.

"AMERU! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI TO THE EXTREME!" Yang berambut keperakan pendek—Sasagawa Ryohei—hanya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hn. Herbivore." Yang tadi digoda oleh si pemilik mata berlainan warna—_Fuuki Iinchou _—Hibari Kyoya—tetap tidak mengubah posisinya.

"Kufufufu~ ada Ameru-chan~" Si pemilik mata berlainan warna itu—Rokudo Mukuro—hanya tersenyum mesum melihat gadis itu datang.

"Nyahahaha, Ameru! Mau apa kau menemui Lambo-san!?" Si anak rambut kribo—Lambo—tertawa lantang dan menantang Ameru. Namun Ameru hanya tersenyum.

Mereka bercengkaraman sejenak—minus Hibari dan Mukuro—lalu duduk kembali.

"Nee, sedang apa kalian disini?" Ameru memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, kami hanya ingin istirahat sejenak…, setelah kejadian di masa depan itu—" Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ameru mengangguk mengerti.

Kejadian waktu mereka terlempar ke masa depan—sepuluh tahun kedepan—Ameru juga termasuk salah satu diantara mereka. Ia selama disana hanya membantu para _guardian_ Vongola itu untuk mendapatkan jalan kembali kemasa mereka. Ia tahu ia tidak banyak membantu, tapi membantu mereka dengan semangat saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Manik hitam Ameru bergerak melihat ke sembarang arah. Di kejauhan, ia melihat sekelompok hewan sedang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon besar. Ya, para box weapon Vongola rupanya juga ikut.

Perhatian Ameru beralih pada hewan-hewan lucu itu. Sebenarnya Ameru menyimpan rahasia—kalau ia sebenarnya bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan box weapon teman-teman mafianya itu. Awalnya sang gadis juga kaget, namun ia lama-lama terbiasa dengan kemampuan yang ia rahasiakan itu.

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka, lalu duduk diantara mereka. Para hewan menyambut kedatangan Ameru.

"Gao, Ameru-chan, sedang apa?" Singa milik Tsuna—Natsu—menyapanya duluan.

"Ahaha, hanya sekedar berkunjung.." Jawabnya sambil mengelus kepala si singa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terbesit dikepala Ameru. Melihat para box weapon itu, membuatnya ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Nee—minna—"

Mendengar Ameru mengajak mereka bicara, pandangan langsung teralih padanya.

"Umm…, ada hal yang sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan…" Ameru memalingkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Apa itu, nyu?" Roll, yang sejak tadi diam, bergerak lalu mendekati Ameru.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa pendapat kalian mengenai pemilik kalian…?" Akhirnya Ameru berucap. Sambil menatap kearah Tsuna dan yang lainnya dari kejauhan.

Hening.

Semua box weapon nampak berpikir. Mungkin memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk mendeskripsikan pemilik mereka itu.

"Bagaimana? Siapa yang mau mulai duluan?" Ameru tersenyum pada hewan-hewan itu. Natsu memutar bola matanya memandang teman-temannya, lalu matanya berhenti pada banteng Vongola.

"Gyuudon saja duluan.." Tunjuk Natsu. Gyuudon hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Um…, pemilikku itu…., orangnya bodoh—" Satu ungkapan yang terlontar sontak membuat Ameru _sweatdrop_. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat ada benarnya juga.

"—selain bodoh, dia juga ceroboh, suka seenaknya, dan suka memainkan tandukku…, ingin rasanya aku menyeruduk dan menyambarkan listrik bertegangan tinggi kearahnya—" Ungkapnya lagi—kini plus aura kehitaman samar terasa. Semuanya langsung merinding.

"Fufu~ aku mau bercerita~" Mukurou, yang sejak tadi diam bertengger di tanduk Gyuudon, mengangkat sebelah sayapnya.

"Huh? Silahkan, Mukurou."

"Bagiku, nanas itu hanya nanas—" _Sweatdrop_ lagi dari Ameru.

"—nanas mesum yang sukanya mengganggu saja. Kalau di Kokuyo, ia senang sekali menggoda Chrome-san, ia bahkan bilang mau grepe-grepe Chrome-san…, dasar mesum. Terus, ia juga mengoleksi banyak sekali komik _hentai_ dan _yaoi_ yang ia sembunyikan balik lemarinya. Ia bahkan pernah bermimpi menggrepe Tsunayoshi saat tengah malam, berisik sekali…. Sekian." Mukurou mengakhiri ceritanya dengan disambut _sweatdrop_ segede-gedenya dari semua yang mendengar.

'_Rahasiamu terungkap, Mukuro—'_ Gumam Ameru sambil tersenyum kecut. Ia memandang kembali semua box weapon disana.

"Nah, kalau Roll?" Ameru tersenyum lagi pada _hedgehog_ mungil kepunyaan orang tersangat se-Namimori itu. Dengan ragu ia pun bercerita.

"Pe—pemilikku itu orangnya baik…, dia juga…suka sekali tersenyum padaku, dan membelaiku kalau lagi bosan. Dan ka—kalau aku takut saat bertarung, ia akan menyemangatiku agar aku bisa bertarung dengan baik—" Terlihat Roll menyunggingkan senyumnya—bangga bisa bercerita tentang pemiliknya itu.

'_Huuh, andai Hibari-kun seperti itu…'_ Gumam Ameru sambil menangis dalam hati.

"Aku selanjutnya." Garyuu—yang sejak tadi menonton—mengangkat tangannya. Disambut anggukan semuanya.

"Ryohei-kun itu orangnya lumayan berisik—" Mulainya.

'_Bukan lumayan, sudah sangat—'_ Gumam semua dalam hati seraya _sweatdrop_ ( Entah sudah kesekian kalinya mereka begitu ).

"—dia selalu mengajakku untuk latihan fisik, katanya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dan daya tahan tubuh. Tapi, sekalinya Ryohei-kun sakit seperti demam, ia akan selalu bermanja-manja denganku, seperti minta dipeluk dan sejenisnya. Dan sebenarnya, Ryohei-kun adalah seorang _lolicon_. Aku sering melihat ia membaca komik _loli_ dikamar sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Seklian." Akhir Garyuu.

Semua _jawsdrop_ seketika mendengar pengakuan Garyuu.

"Be—benarkah itu?" Ameru nampak shock, disambut anggukan dari sang kangguru.

'_Ryohei-senpai, tidak kusangkau kau ternyata seorang lolicon—'_ Ameru menjerit ( lagi ) dalam hati.

"Maa~ aku mau cerita~" Jirou mangkat tangannya. Sementara Kojirou hanya terbang di sekitar kepala Jirou.

"Um…, master sangat suka mengajak kami jalan-jalan pagi saat ia sedang pemanasan lagi. Lalu saat ia pulang sekolah, ia akan bercerita banyak dengan hal di sekolah saat menemani kami makan. Setelah makan siang, sorenya, master mengajak kami jalan-jalan sore sambil menikmati pemandangan sore…" Jirou lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hum…, normal juga—" Kata Ameru seraya menghela napas. Lalu ia melihat kearah Uri. Uri yang merasa dipandangi, terkejut, lalu akhirnya menarik napas.

"Haah, Gokudera itu orangnya berisik, cerewet, suka ngerok. Dan dia menyebalkan. Selesai" Ujar Uri ketus dan mengakhiri cerita amat-sangat-singkatnya-itu disambut tawa datar semuanya.

"Hum, tinggal Natsu yang belum…" Ameru melirik Natsu, lalu si singa imut itu mengangguk.

"Gao…, kupikir awalnya Tsuna itu orangnya tidak berguna. Tapi setelah bersamanya cukup lama, aku tahu kalau dia tidak selemah itu… . Dia master yang baik dan juga kuat, aku sangat mengaguminya.." Natsu tersenyum dan disambut tawa semuanya.

"Minna, waktunya pulang!" Suara Tsuna membuyarkan tawa mereka. Ameru segera bangkit dan membersihkan belakang celananya dari debu.

"Nee…, kalian sedang apa? Kayaknya asyik betul…" Yamamoto bertanya. Ameru hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak, mereka bosan, jadi kutemani saja mereka…" Ameru menggaruk belakang kepalanya.  
.

.

.

.

.

Langit Namimori telah menunjukkan sinar kemerahannya. Sebentar langit gelapnya malam akan menyambut. Sudah waktunya para remaja itu pulang, beristirahat dan bersiap untuk hari esok. Ameru melambaikan tangannya kearah teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba Natsu, yang ada digenggaman Tsuna, mengaum sebentar sebelum Ameru berbalik. Ameru mengerti dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan, berbalik, lalu pergi pulang ke rumah.

* * *

_"Ameru! Jangan beritahu rahasianya, yaa~~" Kata Natsu dibalik auman kecilnya itu._

_Ameru tersenyum. "Tentu saja."_

* * *

_Mereka ternyata punya perasaan pada pemiliknya..._

_Rasa kagum, kesal, sayang, semuanya mereka tujukan pada sang pemilik mereka_

_Karena mereka...sangat mengerti pemilik mereka..._

* * *

**O-O-O-O-O-OMAKE!**

"Nee, Natsu, kau, Ameru dan yang lain mengobrol apa..?" Tsuna menatap singa peliharaannya itu.

"Gao~" Auman Natsu pun bergema. Tsuna hanya menghela napas.

"Haah, andai aku mengerti maksudmu..."

"Gao~" Natsu tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan tuannya itu.

* * *

**OWARI, DESU!**

* * *

Ameru : Genji, jalan-jalan, yuk..

Genji : Sibuk

Ameru : *sweatdrop* cuma jalan-jalan cari jajanan doang...

Genji : Memangnya kau mau apa?

Ameru : Ah, aku mau kue~

Genji : Dasar, nanti gendut, lho *pergi keluar*

Ameru : Hum, ya sudah, ohya, minna, makasih udah baca FF ini, Dare to RnR ;) ?


End file.
